fall_of_an_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Skills are passive abilities that apply to all players and cover a range of abilities from their level of skill at a language, their ability to mine unique items all the way to combat abilities such as damage output and resistances The following are the skills currently implemented in the game and how they affect the player, note that most combat skills increase by 5 points per level and can reach a maximum cap if the player does not have any special bonuses such as alternate advancements Combat Skills Archery Modifies the damage effect of Arrow damage in the following formula: damagepercentbonus = (basearrowdamage * ((dexterity + archeryskill) / 100)) damage = damage * damagepercentbonus Slashing Modifies the damage effect of Swords and Axes damagepercentbonus = (basesworddamage * ((strength + slashingskill) / 100)) damage = damage * damagepercentbonus Crushing Modifies the damage effect of Sticks, Spades, and Fists damagepercentbonus = (basedamage * ((strength + crushingskill) / 100)) damage = damage * damagepercentbonus Dodge Chance to 'avoid' the hit taken int chance = getSkill("DODGE").getValue(); chance += 100; chance /= 40; Riposte Chance to deflect damage back at attacker int chance = getSkill("RIPOSTE").getValue(); chance += 100; chance /= 50; DoubleAttack intchance = getSkill("DOUBLEATTACK").getValue(); if (level() > 35) {chance += getlevel();} chance /= 5; SafeFall int chance = getSkill("SAFEFALL").getValue(); chance += 10; chance += level(); Ability Mana Preservation All Skills Applicable To Ability 1% mana preservation per players 20 points of skill AA Ability Amplifiers Abjuration Increases the potency of abilities with this skill type amplifierpct = (100 + abjurationaaskillrank) damage = (damage * (amplifierpct / 100)); Alteration Increases the potency of abilities with this skill type amplifierpct = (100 + abjurationaaskillrank) damage = (damage * (amplifierpct / 100)); Conjuration Increases the potency of abilities with this skill type amplifierpct = (100 + abjurationaaskillrank) damage = (damage * (amplifierpct / 100)); Evocation Increases the potency of abilities with this skill type amplifierpct = (100 + abjurationaaskillrank) damage = (damage * (amplifierpct / 100)); Passive Skill Effects Meditation Increases player mana baseregeneration = 1 sneakingregenerationbonus = (3 + meditationskill / 15) tranceregenerationbonus = (3 + meditiationskill / 15) if (sneaking) manaregeneration = baseregeneration + sneakingregenerationbonus + sumtotalofallitemmpregen + effectsregenbonus if (trancing) manaregeneration = baseregeneration + tranceregenerationbonus + sumtotalofitemmpregen + effectsregenbonus if (not sneaking and not trancing) manaregeneration = baseregeneration + sumtotalofitemmpregen + effectsregenbonus Artisan Skills Mining At skill level 50 or lower, grants a chance to drop tier 1 phantasmal metal At skill level 100 or lower, grants a chance to drop tier 1 & 2 phantasmal metal At skill level 150 or lower, grants a chance to drop tier 1, 2 & 3 phantasmal metal At skill level 200 or lower, grants a chance to drop tier 1, 2, 3 & 4 phantasmal metal At skill level 300 or lower, grants a chance to drop tier 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 phantasmal metal Logging At skill level 50 or lower, grants a chance to drop tier 1 phantasmal wood At skill level 100 or lower, grants a chance to drop tier 1 & 2 phantasmal wood At skill level 150 or lower, grants a chance to drop tier 1, 2 & 3 phantasmal wood At skill level 200 or lower, grants a chance to drop tier 1, 2, 3 & 4 phantasmal wood At skill level 300 or lower, grants a chance to drop tier 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 phantasmal wood Roleplay Skills Languages At skill level 100 grants the ability to hear and speak language